The invention refers to a culture/exposure device and, more particularly, a culture/exposure device for cell and/or bacteria cultures.
Culture/Exposure devices of such kind are generally known and serve, for example, to supplying a test atmosphere to a cell culture and to cultivate the latter in order to determine what effects the test atmosphere has on the cell culture. In particular it is possible to examine what effects for example gases, aerosols, and/or agents in particle form have on cell and bacteria cultures.
Culture/exposure devices of the said kind are known from the EP 1 049 765 B1 and the DE 102 11 324 A1. They have at least two receptacles for cultural containers and a flow guide to supply the cultural container with a test atmosphere. Departing from the flow guide, flow passages extend to the cultural containers, through which flow passages the test atmosphere is led to the cell cultures contained in the cultural containers. After the test atmosphere has been supplied to the cell cultures, the latter are cultivated, removed after the finish of the cultivation and examined. Thus it is possible to reach conclusions as to if and in what respect the test atmosphere takes effects on the cultures.
The object of the invention is to provide a culture/exposure device for cell and/or bacteria cultures, in which the precision and the reproducibility respectively of the study results are improved and the examination possibilities are more varied.